Trapped in the Whirlpool
by Muse-of-the-Soul
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha in search of the village known as Danshoku, and finds more than his fair share of 'love'. OCxNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Chapter One: Escape**

A yellow flash ran quickly through the trees, heading south from hidden leaf. His blue eyes shimmered in the sun, basking in the warmth of his surroundings. Sakura had been left to die somewhere back near the village with a large hole in her spine, roughly the size of a Rasengan. Sasuke was off planning revenge somewhere at the bottom of a cliff with his head in three feet of concrete, thus leaving Naruto unprotected in any way. He had gotten tired of Konoha, and thus was on his way to a brighter future in a new village. He had heard of the village from Jiraiya before he died; a village where the people like him could roam freely without having to use a heterosexual coverup. That's right, Danshokugakure.

As he reached the border, his smile shone even more as he thought about his future. A Jonin with blue hair spotted him, and looked him up and down. As he recognized the young male from a picture Shane had given him, he opened the gates to him. "Go see Shodaime Yaoikage. She'll send you to someone who'll take care of you for your stay here." Naruto nodded, walking forth through the gate to the center of the village where the Yaoikage resided.

He saw many fangirls as well, along the way, attempting to get to him, but shuriken seemed to fly from nowhere, hitting them all in the head with ease. He entered the Yaoikage's building, and was led down the halls to the Yaoinobi leader, Dyzzi. "I see you wish to join our village. In order to join, you must train with one of our Yaoinobi. He's had his eyes on you for quite a while now." She walked to a shelf, pulling out a folder. She sat at her desk, motioning for him to sit as well. Upon opening the folder, many pictures poured out. "These were taken by our shinobi, as a request of one of our ANBU members. Actually, the Anbu Black Ops leader."

Naruto blushed softly at first, looking at the top couple pics. As he went down the list, his blush grew even darker as he saw the pictures of himself taken at multiple times; most of these he was naked or getting changed. "W-who would take something like this? And why?" He blushed a bit, putting the pictures facedown on the desk. Dyzzi stood up, Replacing the pictures into the folder and the folder on the shelf again. She spoke, smiling to herself. "A man who's been in love with you for quite a long time now... I'll have one of my yaoinobi take you to him." She tapped on the desk, ignoring the boy's cute protesting and question-asking. The same blue-haired jonin as earlier walked in the room. "Come on, Naru-chan. He's ready to meet you now." Naruto frowned, pouting since his statments had been ignored. Nonetheless, he stood and followed the male from the room.

"I'm Haru, by the way." The jonin smiled warmly. "You're lucky to have such a guy want you. He's been thinking about you non-stop."  
Naruto frowned still, walking with his hands behind his head. "Well I don't even know who this "he" is. I mean, seriously? Who the hell would take pictures of me like that? That's the kind of stuff the Pervy Sage used to do.."

Chuckling softly, Haru nodded. "While it's true that Jiraiya did that, he did it from lust. This is totally different. It's-" He was suddenly cut off from a voice behind him that had hugged Naruto from behind. The blonde, now holding Naruto(who squirmed and struggled to be let go) smiled, finishing his sentence. "It's love..."

Haru laughed, turning to see Shane holding Naruto. "Naruto, this is Shane... He's loved you for a long time." Shane had let go of Naruto, who was straightening both his clothes and hair now. The young jinchuuriki turned, and was silent, not saying a word. He seemed entranced as he looked into Shane's eyes. The two looked to each other and no one else. Haru grinned to himself, walking off. "Shane, you can take him from here."

Shane nodded, smiling as he looked to his love. "I'm Shane. It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Naruto." Naruto nodded, not sure of what to say. He normally didn't care what he said to who, but Shane seemed to truly love him. Was it possible for love at first sight?

All the while, both of their lips, almost as if they were magnets, slowly drifted towards each other. Finally, they met, embracing each other. And so began the life of Naruto and Shane. The sun still shone just as bright, if not brighter as the two began a future just as bright, having only each other to depend on.


	2. Chapter 2: Get a Bite to Eat

**Chapter One: Get a Bite to Eat**

Watching Haru walk off, the two smiled, looking to each other. A long, awkard silence ensued, and finally, Shane spoke up. "Well, we can always go get something to eat... How about some ramen?" He grinned, patting the young boy on the head. Naruto jumped at the idea, suddenly awakening from his daydream. "Sounds good, Shane-sens- I mean, Shane-kun! But you're pay-" Shane smiled, kissing Naruto on the cheek and interrupting him, resulting in a large blush from the young boy. The two walked down the road, looking around on their way to the Ramen shop, the same slight blush emnating from Naruto.

The village was rather large, but few people had discovered it. At the moment, the sun shone brightly where several tall building would let it, a dim shadow covering several large areas. As the two walked between this mixture of light and dark, Naruto spoke, his voice making it hard for Shane to keep control of himself from the cuteness. "So... how long have you been watching me? I mean, that's a bit weird.." He reached his arms behind his head, walking next to his new friend, his nose in the air. "I'm kinda flattered in a way, though, to be honest."

Shane smiled warmly as he looked to his young love. "Well, since... probably about the time that Itachi was killed. You know, your first fight with Tobi? I was watching the fight from a distance. You kicked some ass, you know." He knew flattery would get him everywhere, this being the boy he loved an all.

"W-whoa! That far back?" The blue eyes seemed to teem with shock. They then closed with the cockiness and confidence that the statement had meant to give him, that ego boost shining through brightly. "Well, I always have been pretty awesome, I guess. I mean, did you see how much I beat him into submission? He's lucky I let him live!" Grinning a smile that covered his face, he chuckled a softly and contently. He could get used to life here...

From a distance, a smell slowly but surely drifted through the open doors of the houses all around. The smell filled the town, the scent strong enough to make anyone love it. Naruto recognized this scent from anywhere. "Ichiraku? You mean there's an Ichiraku here too?" HE drooled at the thought of it.

"Of course! Nothing but the best for my Naru-chan~!" He grinned, taking the boy by the hand, leading him as they ran. Quickly they arrived, seeing a red-head sitting at the counter. "Oh, he arrived?" She said as her chopsticks lifted several strands of ramen to her mouth. She was a Danshoku local, the yaoichi** known as Yuko.

"Mhmm. He got here just a few minutes ago, so don't scare him off." Shane laughed softly, nodding as the two sat at the counter. Naruto immediately grabbed the menu, looking over all the types of ramen.

Yuko smiled a bit, looking to him and 'sticking some more noodles to her mouth. "Don't worry, I won't be here much longer. I'm eating then going to go finish gathering information on a few jutsus I need to be taught still." She grinned, wiping her lips from the ramen's juice. As she got her gatherings together, she turned to the kitchen area, putting a hand to the side of her mouth. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Mira-chan!"

A voice from the kitchen replied aloud, her voice echoing a bit from the kithcen's equipment. "No problem. Come back soon!" A bowl fell from a cabinet somewhere in the back, and Mira's voice echoed again. "Dang it... I'm gonna have to get this cleaned up. Next time guys, make sure you leave any left-overs in the trash! Jeez, damn buttse-" She stopped talking as she walked out wiping her hands, seeing Shane and the other male sitting at the counter. "Well, hey there! What can I get you guys tonight?" She laughed a bit, nudging the tied-up Gaara underneath the counter in an attempt to keep him from being seen.

"Naruto's eating now, not me." Shane said, glancing over to the blonde who was now drooling on the menu.

"Ah, so you want me to get the ruf-" Suddenly she stopped speaking, due to the amount of times Shane was shaking his head no. Since Naruto was absorbed in his own little world, Shane explained quietly so Naruto didn't catch on.  
"The ruffie ramen is only if he tries running." He nodded, laughing a bit. Mira understood, grinning and laughing as well. Naruto's voice spoke above the two. "What's so funny? Wait, don't tell me this isn't really an Ichiraku!" He seemed a bit disappointed, frowning, his eyes furrowed into a pout radiating cute.

Shane laughed, shaking his head. He nodded to Mira, grinning widely. She knew this signal. She walked to the back, and several banging noises could be heard from the back of the kitchen. Shane then turned to Naruto, picking him up and setting him on his lap. "DOn't worry, it's an Ichiraku. You'll see soon enough." He planted a kiss on the blushing boy's lips after turning his head to face him. Both flustered and embarrassed, Naruto turned back to the counter, seeing a buffet of food. Ramen, dango, fried candy bars, everything possible that could have been cooked was, and was now sitting on the counter before him. Yet again, Naruto's mouth let forth a torrent of drool, as he moved from item to item. "W-what should I start with? This! No, this! The ramen looks better than Konoha's ramen! Ohh, man! There is no way I'm ever leaving this village!" Shane grinned, leaning back on his chair as Naruto ate. That's [i]exactly[/i] what he wanted. He looked to the sky which was now turning the pink hue that signaled the night's arrival. And he couldn't help it, but his eyes slowly drifted down...

And were opened abruptly nearly two hours later. A female voice spoke as he was nudged repeatedly. "Hey... hey... Damn it Shane, wake up!" Suddenly his body was felt as if he were taking a bath with a plugged in toaster, as Dyzzi had put a jumper cables attached to a car battery to both his nipples. Needless to say, he was awake now. Numb, but awake.

"What the hell, Dyzzi?" Rubbing his nipples to get feeling into them again, he looked at her with an expression that if looks could rape, they would. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having a really good dream.." he reflected back for a moment, his face very obviously showing the dream's topic.

"Because you have to go home and take your Naru-chan~ with you~!" She grinned, laughing and pointing to the passed-out underage boy on the counter, surrounded by mountains of empty bowls, glasses, and plates. "He can really eat a lot, huh~?" She giggled a bit, punching shane playfully on the shoulder. "I bet you're gonna take advantage of him- I mean that." Dyzzi laughed, sitting atop the counter.

Shane grinned, winking. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm gonna at least wait till he's awake, though, for sure. I want him to be awake for all of it." Shane grinned, nodding to the Yaoikage as she picked up an unfinished glass of Sake left from Kiba, who had stopped by not long after Naruto passed out.

Shane picked up Naruto, who was now snoring softly in his ear as Shane had placed the young jinchuuriki on his back, giving him a piggy-back ride. "Hey, Dyzz, do me a favor and clean this up since I gotta lug him back home with me3?" He chuckled, muttering under his breath, not trying to hide what he was saying. "Not that it's a bad thing at all, of course." At top speed, he took off, gently, but very willingly clutching naruto's butt. His excuse was so he didn't fall off, not like he needed the excuse at all. "Thanks, bye!" He shouted back to the Yaoikage, not giving her a chance to refuse.

Dyzzi frowned a bit, getting to work. "Dammit. I didn't get a word in... He's gonna owe me for this. Big time. Hehe.." She grinned, continuing to clean the mess that a certain foxy blonde had left.

The two had made it to Shane's residence in almost no time, as they had moved at the speed of yaoi, which is faster than the speed of fangirls. As he walked in, Shane lay the sleeping jinchuuriki onto the couch next to the door. Walking back to the door, he slowly and quietly shut it, so as not to wake up his sleeping Naru-chan. He figured he'd go to bed immediately so him and Naruto could spend the day together tomorrow, from sun-up till the midnight sun shone high in the sky.

He hopped into the shower, and quickly get himself cleaned. As he came out, he heard a gentle moan- Or was it a yawn? [i]Hmmm...[/i] Shane grinned to himself, walking stealthily to the young boy whose head was beneath the covers. Beneath the covers was a motion, almost wave-like. Up, down, stop. Up, down, stop. It grew a bit faster in motion, slowly but surely, and the covers under which the boy's face was hidden were giving off a sound of ragged breathing.

Shane lifted the covers quickly, and the blonde looked up to him, blushing harder than ever, shaft in hand. "U-uhh! It's not what it looks like! H-honest!" He tried to pull his tracksuit pants back up, but Shane grinned, pinning his shoulders slowly to the couch. The same hypnotic stare ensued as he pressed his lips to Naruto's. His hands began to travel, slowly but surely, from the shoulders, moving lower without a noticible change in speed or even placement.

The kiss was fiery, deep, and distracting Naruto from how close the older male's hand was to his penis, which had gotten harder again. He gripped it gently, resulting in a slight twitch and a moan from the blonde who now lay back, biting his lip. "Mm-mf... W-we shouldn't be..." Shane kissed him once more to stop his cute little mouth from talking more, then began to stroke up the length of his already stiff cock, His fingers brushed over the length gently, while the thumb gently rubbed the tip.

"You know.. You're too cute... That's why I watched you for as long as I did.." The words Shane spoke were lost, drowned out by the gentle moans of the boy, which grew deeper the whole time. Shane had sped up the pace a bit, stroking much faster than before. He tugged up Naruto's track jacket and shirt, placing his tongue on a soft nipple on his chest, licking it and looking up deviously to the young boy, now arching his back more.

A rough chuckle escaped the older male's lips as he began to kiss slowly up Naruto's neck. "You're so cute I could just eat... you... up..." Naruto twitched, unable to hold in a loud moan as Shane bit his neck gently. THis sent Naruto over the edge immediately. "Mmmm... AHH!" The young boy's member shot a hot stream of cum out, covering his chest in a few large spots. As the climax ended, Naruto collapsedcon the couch, attempting to catch his breath. Grinning, Shane licked the fluid from his hand. "I could get used to this..." Before he could finish his sentence, he fell forward, falling asleep on his young love's chest, a towel around his waist and a smile of contentedness upon his face, lit up by a single beam of light from the moon which creeped in on the two as they slept into the morning hours.

_**Sidenote- Yaoichi=Yaoi+Kunoichi_


End file.
